You can't say
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: You can say all things must end. You can smile and even pretend Why is it so hard to let go, so hard to live when she sees him with another woman?


Title: You can't say

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, maybe the plot.

A/N: Inspired by the piano cover of the song. I was just playing it just now when this came to me.

Song: You can't say

From: Korean drama - All about eve

Sung by: Qi Yu

_You can say all things must end._

_You can smile and even pretend_

_You can turn and walk away so easily_

_But you can't say you don't love me anymore_

Minerva sat by the fire, crying softly. She could not believe it. No, she refused to believe it. She will never believe it. Albus Dumbledore will never cheat on her. She never thought that he will ever say that. She never thought that he would utter those fatal words, "It must end, Minerva." Yet he had. In fact, he had said them and turned her back on her, forever, never once looking back. She stood there, tears pouring down her snow-white cheeks, a never-ending flow of tears. Those green eyes of hers, once full of life, were now empty shells. Hollow, and dead.

_You can dream of what might have been_

_You can cry for what won't pass again_

_And you can say there's every reason you should leave_

_But you can't say_

_You don't love me anymore_

That night, Minerva lay on her bed, cheek pressed against a soaked pillow. She felt so much resentment, resentment at him. Yet she just could not bring herself to hate him. She spent most of the evening crying into her pillow, louder at first, but gradually going softer, till nothing was heard except a slight whimper or two. Yet the tears still poured, a never- ending deluge.

_You can say _

"_I'm right you're wrong"_

_You can make your plans to find somebody else_

_But I can't believe_

_You can carry on_

Albus Dumbledore lay on his bed, staring softly into the ceiling of his bedroom.

"Have I done the right thing?" He asked Fawkes softly.

His familiar just let out an intangible chirp, leaving him to ponder over his choice. He knew he hurt Minerva deeply when he walked past with that woman just now. Claudette was no one important, just a woman whom was dating Aberforth. Yet, now he felt guilty, for using Claudette the way he did. He was confused, if his choice was indeed for the better, or for the worse.

He was just trying to protect Minerva. Everyone in the wizarding world knew how close they are. If one word got out about their relationship, it will be over. Not only the school, but Minerva's position as deputy headmistress will be severely questioned. He made up his mind that instance, he knew what he had to do.

_We know what should be said_

_You can't find the words instead you say_

_All things must end_

_You can smile_

_And even pretend_

_And you can turn and say you're leaving me for good_

_But you can't say you don't love me anymore_

Minerva was in a dilemma. Should she confront Albus about the woman or not? She didn't know what to do. Not only because of the irrational fear that their relationship would be further strained, but also fearing those dreadful words that would come from his mouth, "I don't love you anymore."

She sat on the bed, pondering about her choice, when a knock sounded on her door.

_You can dream of what might have been_

_You can smile and even pretend_

_And you can turn and say you're are leaving me for good_

_But you can't say you don't love me_

_First just say "you don't love me anymore"_

She jumped up suddenly, and opened the door, not before wiping the tears on her cheeks.

To her utmost surprise, the person was none other that Albus Dumbledore. Masking her surprise, she asked coldly, "What do you want?"

Albus shifted uncomfortably, before replying.

"The scene this morning, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to protect you. If Voldermort knows, or even the ministry, you and I will be… well, in the lack of a better word, in deep shit. I love you too much to let this happen so…"

He trailed off as Minerva placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"You love me?" she asked, a slight blush spreading up her cheeks.

'Time to face the music.' Albus thought, as he took a steadying breathe.

"Yes," he replied, looking at the carpet.

'And now, she tells me that we cannot be together and she hates my guts,' Albus thought pessimistically.

He was shocked, then, when Minerva flung herself into his arms, sobbing slightly.

"I love you too, Albus Dumbledore," she murmured against his lips, as she pulled him towards her for a kiss, this time entirely fulfilling.

A/N2: How is it?? R/R please. Tell me if this is crap or I should do more of these.


End file.
